


Lavender and Lupine

by SquashMonster



Series: Applied Herpetology [2]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, Eye Contact, Eyes, F/M, Fluff, For Science!, M/M, Multi, Science, Violet Eyes, and also still married, and he is a lizard, herpetology, literally just fluff, lizards are wild, nictitating membrane, snuggles, they're all just very in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquashMonster/pseuds/SquashMonster
Summary: Or, observations on a nictitating membrane. Pure, unadulterated, eye-gazing fluff.





	Lavender and Lupine

**Author's Note:**

> Follows "The Lord's Tail," also in this series, though you don't really need to read it to enjoy this one.

Rilla’s legs have begun to cramp beneath her, but she ignores them to continue speaking into her recorder. “Fascinating,” she breathes into the machine. “The nictitating membrane appears to blink about half as frequently as the eyelids.” She blows softly into Arum’s face. “Yet more rapidly when exposed to stimulus.”

“Amaryllis, I really don’t see why this is necessary. When I said you could inspect my more, _tktktktk_ , reptilian features, I assumed you meant those which would pertain to my health and wellbeing. I fail to see how my eye structure will help in the event of disease or injury.” Arum sighs, settling more comfortably onto his cushion. Although he has healed significantly since he dropped his tail in defense two weeks ago, it still pains him to put pressure on the remaining stump. Now, he is perched on an overstuffed pillow as Rilla kneels in front of him with her recorder in hand.

“You never know! After all, you might catch pinkeye, or develop a cataract, or any number of eye conditions. As your doctor, it is my duty to understand your physiology to the best of my ability. Besides,” she grins at him. “Your eyes are lovely.” And then, into the recorder: “note pupillary dilation, faint ruffling of frill. Nictitating membrane moves slowly across subject’s eye when...I suppose the best approximation is blushing. Yes, I believe this is how the lizard blushes.” A smile lights up her face as she peers into Arum’s eyes. They really are like violets, just as Damien proclaims. Or, what was it the other day? Lupine, that was what he’d compared them to. _Lupine swaying in the sunlight, alight with my love for you._

Arum runs a hand across his nose, rattling in embarrassment. “If you’re going to sit there, at least sit correctly. Crouching like that is not good for your knees, you know that. You humans and your self-neglect. Is science really so worth it?” He shifts, swinging one leg on either side of Rilla so that she is sitting between his knees. “Here, Amaryllis, sit with me properly.” A pair of scaly arms slide around her waist and pull her closer, out of her kneeling position. Reflexively, she settles more comfortably into his lap as he rattles low in his chest. She can feel it vibrate throughout her body, sending a flood of warmth along her spine. His lower arms remain wrapped around her, while a third hand reaches up to gently scratch along her scalp.

“Now, that’s a bit better. You were saying to that wretched device?” This time, his rattle hums with amusement against Rilla’s chest. It’s almost a purr.

“Uh, subject’s pupils remain dilated, hmm…” Her voice trails off as Arum’s claws find a particularly sensitive spot on her scalp. She leans into his hand, eyes half-closing with pleasure.

He laughs softly. “I do not believe I am the only one displaying that trait at present, Amaryllis. May I?” Without waiting for her response, he relieves her of the recorder. “After all, we did agree this would go both ways. Now, what is it that you say. Ah, yes. Subject: Amaryllis, herbalist of the Swamp of Titan’s Blooms.” She opens her mouth to protest, but the words leave her when Arum turns an unblinking gaze into her eyes.

 _Saints_ , she thinks. _Is this what it was like for him?_

“Subject--you do know that referring to your spouse as such is ridiculous, correct? _Subject_ also displays a high degree of pupillary dilation, slightly difficult to perceive due to the darkness of her irises.” His mouth quirks in what Rilla has learned is the lizard equivalent of a smile. “Yet the small gold ring around her pupils is extremely helpful in determining their precise diameter.”

Arum murmurs into the recorder for a moment more before Rilla gently takes it from him. She places it on the ground beside them without breaking eye contact. Her arms tighten around Arum’s neck as she gazes up at him. His nictitating membranes flash across his eyes for a moment, dulling them to a hazy lavender before once again revealing their brilliant purple.

“Arum, maybe we should just leave the recorder out. But,” a soft laugh tumbles from her lips. “But I’d love to hear you say more.”

He moves as if to curl his absent tail about her, but settles for wrapping all four arms around her back and nuzzling his nose into her face. “Hmm, I suppose we could arrange for that.” Again, that purring rattle sends a glow of warmth throughout Rilla’s body from where her chest presses against her spouse’s.

When Damien returns home to see his loves nestled together, murmuring softly to one another, he is struck still by the sheer beauty of the two beings who have chosen to spend their lives with him. Even without Arum’s tail to wind around their bodies, their embrace reminds him of lace, of a graceful bower, of wildflowers growing seamlessly together in the woods.

He begins composing a new poem on the spot.

**Author's Note:**

> A nictitating membrane is a translucent third eyelid which many reptile species possess to help clear away debris and protect their eyes. Needless to say, Rilla is fascinated by Arum's.
> 
> If you enjoyed, I'd love it if you'd drop me some kudos or a comment~ What sort of other weird reptile features would you like to see me write about?


End file.
